A Real Story
by MaLoN2
Summary: Chapter four involves a fire at Kokiri Forest. Malon goes to help but can she? Read on to find out more!
1. Orange Flowers

Chapter 1. Orange flowers.  
  
Malon walked through the placid forest, drops of dew from the morning, played along the blades of grass. Her feet dusting away the dew as it cools her feet on this relatively warm day. Her wild red hair, being blown along in the wind, the sun caressing her face with its gentle hands. The white fluffy clouds waving a hello, were they going to pass, or stay? Flowers, which were what she came here for. A beautiful bunch of the right buds and blooms. Her mother, though she's gone, once told her how to pick the best bouquet. Choose them with care; tender for them with love and if they wilt, they wilt with happiness. She used that motto to raise her up.  
  
Malon came back to the present and spied the best flower. It was just about to bloom and it carried the most natural scent. Spring was definitely here. As she grabbed the stem and twisted it from the ground, a small drop of water landed on the orange petal. Looking up, the clouds had decided to stay. She watched as more particles of water fell from the heavens. Placing the freshly picked flower into her pouch, Malon walked back to where she left her horse. The more steps she took, the heavier the rain fell. Lightning was grazing on the grass, not taking any notice of her surroundings. From the bag that was attached to the horses' saddle Malon pulled out her cloak and put it on. It was found in the market, at a stall for half price; bargain. The cloak almost touched the ground and was made of a rich dark green color.  
  
Putting her foot into the stirrup and pulling herself up, Malon didn't notice the flower fall from her shoulder bag. She looked up at the sky again; the rain didn't want to recede. Placing the hood over her already wet hair and grabbing the reins, seemed to her like a memory that she relives every time she does so.  
  
"Time to go home Lightning." Malon whispered into her ear.  
  
Her ears twitched back as if to say, but it's only lunchtime.  
  
"I know girl, but it is raining."  
  
Lightning didn't want to argue more and slowly trotted off, escaping the rain was her favorite thing to do.  
  
* * * *  
  
Moving myself from behind the tree as she rode off, I noticed the flower, on the now muddy forest floor. The orange it used to hold, now seeped into the earth, it's aroma fading. Bending down to see the flower closer, I picked it up and crushed the rest of its useless life out of it. She would soon be destroyed too, just like this pathetic flower.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope it makes much more sense now, and please give some ideas for the Title. Oh, and review if you can. because I want to have at least 10 reviews to continue this story. 


	2. Another Day

A/N: I wrote this chapter in Malon's P.O.V okay? I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2. Another day.  
  
I rode into the ranch just as the rain began to pour down hard. My cloak was drenched and I was soaked to the bone. I quickly dismounted Lightning and led her into the stables. Once inside I took off the saddle and bag that was attached to my steed, and placed them in the corner. The rain from outside almost thundered on the tin roof and I knew the horses would be frightened. After settling Lightning into her stable, I walked into the middle of the dusty room and sung. The melody came like an angel and the words poured from my mouth like an ancient waterfall, flowing with the knowledge of time. The rain was drowning my words out, so I tried to sing louder, but it was hopeless against Mother Nature.  
  
I gave up with a sigh and headed out the door, grabbing my bag along the way. I had to run from the stables to the house. The rain would not subside for a while and I knew why. The Kingdom had only been won back two days ago. The great castle was still being built and now it would take longer because of the ever growing rain. I'm thinking that the Godesses have sent this gift of water upon us to rid the evil of this land that once was. Oh well, they're only my assumptions. I opened the door to the well built house and let the wave of warmth sweep over me.  
  
The fire was blazing and a very sweet smelling soup was bubbling in the kitchen. It smelt just like mum's old favorite Potato and Pumpkin Soup. I walked closer to the big black pot hanging in the fire and removed the lid. The aroma of potatoes, pumpkin, milk and herbs came rushing towards me in a fit of laughter. It smelled grear and I couldn't wait to eat some for tea. But for now, an apple with some bread and butter will have to do for lunch. Replacing the lid on the pot, I made my way for the kitchen table and took out a knife and began to cut some bread.  
  
"Did you want anything for lunch dad?" I called into the room underneath the stairs.  
  
With a loud thump and some scuffling, my father appeared in the doorway. His brown hair was all tussled and fluffy. He had obviously been sleeping. After hearing my call he probably grabbed his blue overalls and chucked them on and forgot that his hair would have been a dead give away.  
  
"Dad, you really have to stop sleeping on the job. Rememeber that you promised me that."  
  
"I know honey," he began, "you see, I have just been having toruble sleeping lately that's all."  
  
I wasn't let him get away with a stupid excuse such as that one.  
  
"And how long has this lately been dad? 5-6 years?" I placed the knife down and folded my arms across my chest. "What about if we take you to see Impa in Kakariko Village, she might be able to help you."  
  
"You remind me of your mother. Always looking out for other people, never giving up hope." He finished that sentence with a sigh. It saddened me to see that his health was slowly deteriating, each day he seemed to become more and more withdrawn.  
  
"Then I take that as a yes, you are going to see Impa tommorrow. Don't worry about the ranch though. I'm old enough to look after it."  
  
I defenitely was old enough, it had been 7 years since the first time dad left me alone, it wasn't at the ranch though. It was in Hyrule Market. It was a beautiful day and father was making a delivery to the castle, I begged to go with him because I didn't want to stay at Helga's house, which was just on the outskirts of the market. So I went with him and while he was making the delivery, I fooled around in the front gardens and later made my way to the market. There was were I met Link. He was a strange fellow, dressed in what seemed like a skirt and wearing tights, but he did help me find father again. I gave him an egg to incubate and told him that when it would hatch the next day, that he could use it to wake up father if he was sleeping. The next day, just before breakfast, dad found me and took me back to Lon Lon Ranch. It was quite fun and we had a few laughs about it still.  
  
I turned back to slicing the bread and buttering it. I knew that dad would want some with his soup later so I put a few slices away. He came and sat on the table in front of me and we talked a while about new deliveries to Zora's Domain.  
  
"How do you possibly think we can haul a wagon full of Lon Lon Milk up those hills and then beyond a waterfall. How do you know that the Zora's even like milk?" Dad questioned me.  
  
"Well, if you want to blame this on someone blame it on Link. Apparently when he visited there, he took a bottle with him. He offered some to Princess Ruto and she then made our milk the talk of the town. I don't quite fully understand either but the Zora King is willing to pay us twice as much for each crate! It will do our business good."  
  
"Okay then, if you say so..." Dad replied.  
  
Things were quiet between us while we ate our lunch. I think we were both pondering about Deedra. She was my mum. She was the best in the world, her smile could win you over and no one could possibly hold a grudge against her. That's mainly why dad fell in love with her.  
  
He met her at a fair that was being held in town. She was just looking at all the jewellery and dad had a small stall there that was selling milk. Not the famous Lon Lon Milk that father is now renowned for, but just milk that he would get from cows grazing in Hyrule Field. When thier eyes met each other, they were hooked for life. They started this ranch to show how much they loved each other and in due time I was born. I have the fondest memories of her. We all used to play in the hay stacks and chase those baby chickens around.  
  
But one day she got really sick. The weather had also changed, instead of being sunny and bright the clouds had gone gray and rain always fell. She passed away 2 days after becoming sick and we buried her remains in the graveyard in Kakariko. It was sad that day, and everything in the house was silent, even all the animals had seemed to have become quiet. Dad was the worst, he didn't leave his room most of the times and he never went outside.  
  
Time has passed since then and although we do miss her, we agreed that we would try and not let it to ruin our lives and eachother.  
  
The silence still engulfed the dining table although we had both finished eating.  
  
"Well, I'm goin upstairs to my room okay?"  
  
The question floated in the air as dad sat still.  
  
"Sure." Those were the only words that escaped his lips.  
  
I moved up the stairs and into my bedroom. As I laid on my bed, I could hear my dad's lucky chickens, as he liked to call them, clucking away at they hay in the corner of the downstairs area. I rolled over and faced the window. Outside I could just make out the sun's rays behind the gloomy clouds. The rain was still pouring and the house was once again silent. The mad rush home had used most of my energy and as my eyelids drooped, I thought of seeing my mother again. 


	3. Lightning Strikes

A/N: Sorry haven't updated lately but I only today just re-read my story and realised that I must finish it. And I also got another review recently so I thought maybe some other people are still waiting to read this too.  
  
Chapter 3. Lightning Strikes.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Deedra whispered as she bent down peering around the haystacks.   
  
"Come on Malon, I know your in here."  
  
I scrambled around the corner of the haystack and jumped onto my mum. I wrapped my arms around her neck   
  
for a good grip and held on tight. We both giggled at the walls as they span around our heads and we soon became  
  
so dizzy that we had to sit down.  
  
BAM! The shed door swung open and in the doorway stood father, with his hands on his hips.  
  
"What is going on in here?" He shouted.  
  
"Oh, come on Talon. No reason to get upset." Deedra pleaded with him.  
  
I could sense a fight coming on so I crawled behind the hay and just hoped that he wouldn't find me here. I curled  
  
up into a ball and covered my ears so I wouldn't hear the fighting. I began to cry as all the bad memories came flooding back and before I knew it...  
  
... I woke up. My sheets were cold and covered with my sweat. As I sat up-right in bed I pondered about the dream  
  
and wondered whether it was a nightmare or real memories. No, it couldn't have been. I think I was just getting my  
  
thoughts mixed up. That's something Ingo would have yelled if he found me mucking around in the hay.  
  
I looked around me and noticed that it was early morning as the sun was just rising. I must have feel alseep at lunch  
  
and then forgot to wake up again for dinner. Moving the curtain out the way I peered at the sky and it's red rising   
  
sun. I loved the mornings, especially after a day of rain as that made my favourite smell. Freshly watered grass being   
  
warmed in the morning sun. It was beautiful. The clouds were orange and grey.  
  
Grey? Why grey clouds in the morning? Wait, a moment... they aren't grey clouds... that's smoke! And it was coming   
  
from Kokiri Forest.   
  
As my mind spun about reasons to why this could have happened, I raced around my room looking for my cloak. I remembered that I had placed it next to the fire so it could dry. So I found my boots and slipped them on and clobbered down the stairs.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Get up! There's a fire in Kokiri Forest!" I yelled towards his room.  
  
As I grabbed my cloak and threw it around my shoulders father appeared at his doorway, ruffled as usual.  
  
"Wha? What did you say?" He mumbled as he looked at me with sleepy eyes.  
  
"I said there is a fire in Kokiri!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Now he was wide awake.  
  
"Yes, I can see the smoke from my window. Look, I'll get Lightning over there as fast as I can and I'll meet you there."  
  
I rushed out the front door and dashed to the stables. I approached Lightning and she already seemed to know what   
  
I wanted. There was no time for reins or saddle so I unlocked her gate and opened up the double doors. She patiently   
  
waited as I climbed upon her bear back and clung onto her mane like there was no tomorrow.   
  
We raced across the field and I began to wonder what had happened. Was anyone hurt? Was Link hurt? Is there anything at all left of Kokiri? What about the new Deku Sprout? What if Link had died in the fire? What about the Kokiri children? Why did this have to happen? How did it happen?  
  
Tears streamed down my face as I thought of the worst to come. The wind whipped at my hair and whistled through my ears. Lightning gained speed as she felt my pain to get there rising. I came to regret the many times that I should  
  
have told Link how I felt about him.  
  
The day I met him I knew he was the one. Sure he was wierd looking but he also had this radiance about him that just made me say "That's the one". A month ago when he saved the family ranch from Ingo and he's evil, I fell in love with him once more. Those seven long years I spent wondering where he had gone. Was he still alive? All the dreams that I had dreamt and conjured came back to life when I saw his face and recognised who he was. I wanted to kiss him, yet I held back my feelings. I don't even know why but that's what I did and now the love of my life has probably gone and I never got to tell him how I really feel.  
  
I wiped the tears from my cheeks as we came around the corner to Kokiri. My jaw dropped as I could not believe the sight that lay before my eyes...  
  
A/N: I'm going to leave this as a cliff hanger because if I have any readers hooked I want to see if I can hook more. Please be kindly and review thanks! 


	4. Broken Hearted

Chapter Four. Broken Hearted.  
  
There was no canopy, there were no trees left. Anything that was still standing was either burnt and scorched or had collapsed upon itself. Some fires still remained burning in corners.  
  
  
  
Hot ashes lay all over the ground, much too hard to get a horse through. I dismounted Lightning and carefully began to tiptoe around and over the ashes. The air was quite warm and still hazy with smoke. I became certain that if I had arrived any earlier, I would have been caught in the fire myself.  
  
  
  
I continued to move and tried to fasten my pace. I arrived out the front of what seemed to be the remains of a hut. Inside I could hear the soft calls of the Kokiri children. I tried by scrambling to the wood pilings. I tried to lift them. Although I tried with all my might, it was not enough to get the planks off the ground.  
  
  
  
"Please, help us." I heard from underneath the heap. In frustration I moved my hand to a more secure place but unfortunately found that the area of wood I grabbed was still red-hot. I cringed and held my hand tightly to my chest.  
  
My mind began to race. How could I get them out? The wood was going to collapse on them any moment. If only Link was here. I'm sure he could do it.  
  
Almost as if the Godesses had heard my call, Link and a band of burly soldiers came galloping up on horses, dismounting and started to move wood and taking the children aside and out of harms way. The seemed to do the work with the slightest of ease. I felt as if I was just a disturbance to the rescue so before anyone would notice me I was going to try and sneak away. I started to move but stopped when I heard,  
  
"Malon!" It was Link calling me. My heart melted because he remembered who I was.  
  
I stopped and turned to him making sure that I kept my burnt hand behind my back. I didn't want him to see what an idiot I was, he'd probably laugh at me.  
  
"Hi Link. Do you know what happened here?" I asked through a fake smile.  
  
"Well, we're not quite sure but I don't think it was caused naturally, I just have this feeling. At least no one is hurt. By the way why are you here?" Link questioned.  
  
"Oh, I saw the smoke this morning from the ranch and I came over here. My father should be here soon." I thought about my hand and whether I should tell him. "Otherwise I'm fine."  
  
"Well, that's good. I would have been worried if you did get hurt." He smiled.  
  
Did that remark just mean that he might care about me? Maybe I'm imagining things and he just meant it in a friend way. I took my mind away from Link and looked at all the soldiers.  
  
"Where did you get all the soldiers from?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, well I stayed over at the palace last night, courtesy of Princess Zelda. So when the alarm went I saw it my duty to come since this is my home."  
  
I gulped. He stayed over at the Palace. Well, it did make sense since he now was the Hero of Time and all so did this also mean that he was falling in love with Zelda? It would seem possible from all the rumours I have heard about them spending so much time together during the journey. It would also make sense because Princess Zelda was quite pretty... or so I've heard.  
  
"Oh okay." I paused, I couldn't think of much to say.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go and see if everyone's okay." Link paused. "I might come around some day. I'd want to catch up with you."  
  
"Yeah, that would be good. I suppose I'll see you then." I smiled at him and nodded my head in approval.  
  
We walked away from each other and as I approached Lightning I saw father coming up on his horse. He still seemed tired and I didn't blame him, I got him up in a hurry and rushed him to the other side of Hyrule.  
  
"It's okay dad. The guards will fix everything up." I said as I mounted Lightning. "I'll explain it to you on the way home."  
  
"Well, we better hurry... I'm starving." Father let out a huge laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. After all that had happened this morning I definitely had a lot to think about.  
  
A/N:This chapter is dedicated to J. Blanco. Thanks for helping me get started again!   
  
Sorry it took me a whille to get the chapter up but I was having a bit of a mental block. The next one should be up in the next two weeks and if you leave your email with a review I can send you a note when the next chapter is up. Got any names for horses or other people in Hyrule just leave them in a review. Thanks! 


End file.
